


Blind Date

by cazmalfoy



Series: Assassin Ianto One-Shots [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory wants to help his big brother out, so he sets him up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my assassin Ianto universe.
> 
> This is set between Hands of Destiny and Sins of the Fathers, and takes place after Family Portrait.

For the first time in longer than Dominic could remember, he woke up alone; without someone pestering him back into consciousness.

He didn’t move for a while. Instead, he leant back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling above him as he let his thoughts drift.

Getting his girlfriend pregnant little more than a few days after his fifteenth birthday had been an accident; he would be the first to admit that. Neither of them had been thinking about the repercussions of their actions and how much their lives would change.

Despite the challenges, every time Dominic looked at his four-year-old daughter, he couldn’t bring himself to want to change anything about what had happened.

He rolled his eyes at himself. Who was he trying to kid? Of course there was one thing he would change. He would have fought harder to make Ana – Kat’s mother – stay with them.

The other teenager had tried to be a parent to their daughter, but before Kat was even two years old, Ana had called time on hers and Dominic’s relationship and left Cardiff all together.

Neither Dominic nor Kat had seen anything of her since.

His parents had been nothing but supportive from the moment Dominic had told them about their impending grandfather status.

They hadn’t kicked the fifteen-year-old out like he had originally worried they would. Instead, they had set about converting the attic into an extra bedroom with an en-suite bathroom. They moved up there and their old room became Kat’s bedroom; it quickly filled with more toys than Dominic could ever remember seeing.

Heaving a sigh, Dominic pushed the covers back and made himself get up.

Pulling a T-shirt on with his pyjama bottoms, he headed out of the room. Sticking his head around the door to Kat’s room, he frowned when he saw there was no sign of his daughter in her bed.

Frowning deeper, he made his way downstairs. Halfway down the staircase, he paused when he heard familiar laughter coming from the sitting room.

A cursory glance at the bottom of the stairs told him that Jack wasn’t at home; at work, no doubt. No matter how many times Ianto told him to, the Captain could never seem to move his boots from the bottom of the stairs; said boots were currently missing.

Dominic smiled fondly at the memory of flying down the stairs in hot pursuit of his brother – only to have his chase halted when he tripped over Jack’s boots and the momentum had caused him to collide with the front door.

“Where are Dad and Tad?” he asked, pushing the door open and entering the living room.

No one answered him and he scowled when he saw that both his brother and daughter were engrossed in a game on one of the half a dozen consoles they had in the house.

Suddenly Rory let out a shout of annoyance - which sounded suspiciously like it should have been a curse – and threw the controller down with part aggravation, part defeat.

Kat shrieked with happiness and jumped to her feet, before proceeding to do the cutest happy dance Dominic had ever seen.

“Losing to a four-year-old, Ror?” he snickered to himself as he slouched down in the armchair.

No sooner had he sat down than he found himself with a lapful of his daughter. “Did you wake Uncle Rory up?” he asked, fixing Kat with an accusatory stare.

Kat shook her head, smiling up at Dominic innocently.

“I was already up,” Rory told his brother. 

Dominic looked over at Rory and watched as the seventeen-year-old leant behind the television to switch off the games console.

“Tad and Dad left about seven,” Rory added.

“And you were up then?” Dominic asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously. The younger teenager was not a morning person and rarely woke of his own accord.

Rory nodded, not looking at his brother as he searched for the remote. “I’ve got an essay due in a few weeks,” he murmured. “I don’t fancy having to pull another all-nighter.”

At the younger man’s mention of school, Dominic was pulled into another memory.

Dominic had passed his GCSE’s with flying colours and had even managed to go to sixth form. Jack and Ianto had looked after Kat – along with help from Martha and Tish when they were needed.

His parents had offered to continue their routine while Dominic attended University and got his degree, but Dominic had turned them down flat.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate their help. He just knew that qualifications weren’t needed with the job Dominic planned on getting.

He had every intention on joining the Torchwood staff. If he was going to do anything for his daughter, he was going to keep her world safe anyway he could.

He just hadn’t told his parents about his plans yet.

Dominic was snapped out of his gaze when he felt something hit him on the leg. He glared at his brother when he saw that Rory had thrown the remote control at him. “Ow!”

Rory shrugged his shoulders unrepentantly, before turning to his niece. “Alright, Missy, time for you to get dressed.”

Kat pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at her uncle. “But, Uncle Rory!” she whined.

The teenager shook his head, a smirk on his face. “Well, I suppose you could stay in your pyjamas if you don’t want to see Grandpa and Granddad,” he mused.

Immediately Kat jumped off Dominic’s knee, grinning from ear to ear. “Really?” she breathed, letting out a whoop of excitement when Rory nodded his head. 

The seventeen-year-old laughed when she turned on her heel and bolted from the room as quickly as she could.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re planning on doing with my daughter?” Dominic questioned raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t annoyed at Rory for arranging something without telling him – he trusted his brother to look after Kat properly – but he still liked to know what the younger Harkness-Jones was planning.

“Well, I’m going to take her to see Myfanwy,” Rory began.

Dominic rolled his eyes. “You mean you’re going to flirt with Trystan,” he corrected, laughing when Rory flushed red. “I don’t know why you don’t just grab him and snog him.”

Rory flushed again and averted his eyes. He had come out to his family a few weeks before his seventeenth birthday – not that his parents had seemed surprised - and he still wasn’t used to being so open about who he liked.

“Piss off,” he muttered under his breath, stalking towards the living room door.

Before he left the room, he turned back to face Dominic. “Don’t forget you have a date tonight,” he ordered.

Dominic groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Damn,” he muttered. “I might just cancel and spend the evening with Kat.”

Rory glared at Dominic. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed darkly. “Liv is my friend and if you stand her up I’ll kill you.” Dominic lowered his hands and looked up at his brother with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t forget, Tad taught me how to shoot as well,” he reminded the older teenager.

~

It was almost midnight was Dominic quietly unlocked the door and slipped through; he was trying to make as little noise as possible.

The living room light was visible through the crack under the door, and he pushed the door open, sticking his head around.

Unsurprisingly, Jack was sitting on the couch watching the television; it actually looked as though he were watching a nature documentary. “Hi, Dad,” Dominic murmured, not making any effort to enter the room further.

The Captain jumped a little in surprise and turned his head to look at his son. “Hey,” he replied, frowning a little. “You’re home early,” he commented.

The teenager rolled his eyes and pointed to the clock on the wall. “It’s nearly midnight, Dad,” he stated.

Jack looked up at the clock, his eyes widening in surprise. “Oh,” he breathed. “Guess I’ve been up a bit longer than I meant to,” he murmured.

Dominic chuckled and shook his head. “Were you waiting up for me?” he questioned.

“No!” Jack exclaimed a little too quickly, making Dominic laugh again. “Maybe a little,” the Captain bashfully admitted. “I can’t help it; I’ve been a parent for over nineteen years. Worrying is what I do.”

“Well, you can stop worrying and go to bed,” Dominic retorted. “Tad’ll be wondering if you’ve left him, or something.”

Jack snorted with laughter and shook his head. “Oh, he wishes,” he muttered, reaching out and pressing the power button on the remote control. “Come on then, kid,” he murmured, pushing Dominic out of the room and flicking the light off. “Time for bed.”

Dominic rolled his eyes at being pushed about, but didn’t complain as Jack nudged him up the stairs. 

“Oh,” Jack breathed when they reached the top of the stairs. “Did you have fun tonight?” he asked, remembering where Dominic had been all evening.

A small smile flickered over the teenager’s face and he nodded his head. Jack grinned and said goodnight, before ducking into his and Ianto’s bedroom.

Dominic hesitated for a moment, before he knocked lightly on his brother’s door. “Ror?” he whispered, sticking his head into the room. “You asleep?”

Rory rolled over on the bed and took his reading glasses off as he put the book he was reading down. “You’re home earlier than I thought you would be,” he confessed, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

The older teenager rolled his eyes. “You and Dad are both as bad as each other. It’s nearly midnight, Rory,” he pointed out.

“I know that,” Rory scoffed, glaring at Dominic. “I just meant that I wasn’t expecting you back for another few hours. Does that mean that the date didn’t go well? You didn’t push her away, did you?” he demanded, staring accusingly at his brother.

Dominic shook his head and sat down on the foot of Rory’s bed. “It actually went really well,” he assured him. “So well, we’re going out again next weekend.”

Rory’s jaw fell open in surprise. “Really?”

“As long as Kat’s Uncle Ror doesn’t mind babysitting,” Dominic nodded.

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” Rory demanded, glaring at his brother.

“No. I’m being serious,” Dominic retorted. “Liv’s great; I can’t believe how much we have in common.”

Rory bit his lip in concern. “Was she okay knowing about Kat?” he asked. “I wasn’t going to tell her, but…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“What?” Dominic pressed, frowning in confusion. 

“I…” Rory rolled his eyes at himself for flushing in embarrassment. “I know the last two people you’ve been on a date with couldn’t handle you having a kid, so I told her to save you the aggravation.”

Dominic stared at his brother in surprise for a moment before, reaching over and hugging the seventeen-year-old, despite Rory’s protests. “Thank you,” he whispered in his ear, before sitting back on the bed. “Did Kat behave?”

“Of course she did,” Rory scoffed. “She always behaves for me. It’s you she’s a trouble maker for.”

“Hey!” Dominic held up his hand. “She’s only a trouble maker when Dad gives her sugar.”

The seventeen-year-old laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “We went to the Hub to see-,”

“Trystan,” Dominic supplied, earning him a glare from Rory.

“Myfanwy,” he finished. “Then went to see that new film Kat’s been talking about for weeks. Which was crap, by the way; so you owe me big time.”

Dominic shrugged his shoulders. “You were the one that volunteered to take her out,” he muttered.

“And I’m not complaining,” Rory said, holding his hands up in his defence. “I’m just stating it was a shit film; and I’ve seen a lot of kid’s films, remember?” He rolled his eyes. “I took her for something to eat and somehow managed to end up spending fifty-quid on her.”

“What?” Dominic exclaimed. 

Rory shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t mean to!” he stated. “You know I can’t say no when she looks at me in that way she does.”

Dominic snorted with laughter. “Why do you think she does it? She’s got you wrapped around her little finger and she knows it.”

“Yeah,” Rory murmured in agreement, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile. The seventeen-year-old yawned widely, and Dominic glanced at his watch. “I should go to bed,” he said.

He got to his feet and moved to the door. He paused before he left the room and turned back to face Rory. “Do you want to go to the cinema tomorrow?” he questioned. “We can go see a horror film or something,” he added, smirking at the relieved look on his brother’s face.

“Oh, I love you,” Rory breathed, smiling thankfully up at Dominic, before yawning widely again. 

Dominic chuckled and shook his head. “Get some sleep, Ror,” he instructed, opening the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night, Nick,” Rory murmured, reaching out and flicking off his bedside light as Dominic closed the door behind him.

The End


End file.
